


You Want to Kiss Me?

by flippantninny



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippantninny/pseuds/flippantninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt including the dialogue, "You want to kiss me?" "Someday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want to Kiss Me?

It was supposed to be an easy run. Runs still scared Beth, the idea of her family being out there with the walkers would never not leave her a mess of nerves, but this one, of all the runs, was relatively safe. The town had been cleared out by them already, there were no signs of a herd around, and they just needed to go and get some more basic medical supplies, canned food, and heavier jackets for the winter. It was an easy run.

Beth had offered to go, she usually did these days. Since she had managed to escape her captors and survive alone for over a month the group had a new respect for her, and she preferred actually being on the run than just staying at the church and hoping for the best. Sure, they were scary, but at least if she was out there and everything went to shit, she would be able to do something about it.

But this run nothing was going to go to shit, she kept telling herself. The only reason she hadn’t gone was because they hadn’t needed her. Daryl, Tyreese and Michonne had already volunteered and they didn’t need anyone else because it was an easy run.

But easy runs usually meant a peaceful return full of smiles and stories, they usually didn’t warrant speeding up the drive to the church in the beat up old pick up truck.

"Bob!" Beth yelled when she saw the truck, immediately aware that something wasn’t right, "Bob I think someone got hurt on the run!"

And she knew it was selfish, but the only thought running through her mind was ‘don’t be Daryl.’ She loved Michonne, and she loved Tyreese, but it couldn’t be Daryl.

She quickly realised, as Michonne jumped out of the drivers seat and pulled open the door to the back seat so Tyreese could get out and start helping Daryl, that it was Daryl.

"What happened?" She yelled as she ran towards them, taking in the blood stain covering the shirt on Daryl’s abdomen, grabbing Tyreese’s gun so he could better help Daryl limp to the church where she could see more people running towards them and Bob and Carol dragging a table closer to the door the Daryl to lie on.

“‘s nothin’” Daryl slurred, looking up at her as he limped. Rick was suddenly there at his side, threading his arm around Daryl’s waist and helping him walk slightly faster.

"Got shot," Michonne said, catching up to them with a bag slung around her shoulder, "there were people in the town, we got some medical supplies and were going for the food when they saw us, opened fire, Daryl got hit pushing me out the way."

Beth didn’t know whether she wanted to slap him or hug him more. Of course the idiot got shot saving Michonne.

Maggie was holding the door for them as they managed to get up the stairs to the stairs to the church and Beth was pretty sure at that point Daryl had passed out. She was distinctly reminded of a time when Shane had been in Tyreese’s place and Daryl had to be dragged to the farm house after being shot.

Tyreese and Rick managed to lift him onto the table with a little help from Glenn and Maggie, then Bob got to work pulling his shirt up to reveal the wound.

"Beth I need you to go to my room, top drawer on the left there’s a bottle, bring it to me," Bob said, his voice taking on the authoritative tone it only got when he was tending to something urgent.

Beth nodded, turning to run to the office Bob, Sasha, Maggie, and Glenn had taken back when they first cleared out the church. She ran to the other side of the office, not caring to avoid the make shift beds, and pulled open the drawer. Her eyes scanned over the contents; condoms, a few shirts, a gun, and a mason jar of clear liquid.

"Here," she said, thrusting the jar into Bob’s hand once she’d run back from the office. Daryl, who had woken up in her absence, looked from Bob to the Jar and back to Bob.

"Relax," Bob said, I’m just going to use it to clean the wound, it’s gonna hurt though."

Daryl nodded and sat up slightly, then held his hand out to take the jar, “ain’t havin’ you stitch me up sober,” he said, taking a swig. Then another.

Before anyone could say anything half was gone, and from Beth’s experience with Daryl and moonshine, and the size of the mason jar, she knew he’d had more than enough.

"Here," she said, grabbing the jar from him and handing it back to Bob.

Half an hour, a little more moonshine, and a lot of screaming into a rag later and Rick and Tyreese were helping a very drunk, very loud Daryl to the only proper bed in the church.

"I fuckin’ love you Bob," Daryl yelled over his shoulder as he stumbled to the bed, "fuckn’ love you too Rick," he said to the man on his left "you’re my brother, remember that, love you man."

Rick laughed, “yeah Daryl, get some sleep,” he said, as the two men deposited him on the bed.

"You too, Ty, love you too," he said, pointing to Tyreese as he laid back on the bed, oblivious to the pain in his abdomen, "hey where’s Beth?" he asked, suddenly looking around the small room with a very concerned expression on his face, as though she might suddenly jump out the closet or roll out from under the bed, "you know I love her most, right," he added, before suddenly yelling "Beth!"

Rick shook his head, laughing lightly at the drunk redneck, “she’s getting some sleep, as should you,” Rick said as he and Tyreese turned to leave the man to his sleep.

"Did he just call for me?" a shy voice said from slightly down the hall.

"He’s drunk, Beth, don’t mind him just go to sleep," Rick said walking towards her as a loud voice called her name again from the room with the bed.

"Beth, get yer ass in here, come sleep on the bed," he yelled.

Rick was about to turn around and tell Daryl to shut the fuck up and go to sleep when he saw Beth walking towards them.

"You don’t have to, Beth, you deserve some rest," Rick said.

"It’s fine, I’ve dealt with a drunk Daryl Dixon before," she said, walking past and ignoring the surprised and curious expression on Tyreese and Rick’s faces.

Beth closed the door behind her and stood in the corner of the room, looking at Daryl.

"You need sleep," she said, her hands finding there place on her hips. Daryl might have been drunk, very drunk actually, his tolerance was certainly not what it used to be and the room was about one more big sip away from spinning, but he could still appreciate how beautiful she was.

"You need sleep," he replied, shifting slightly in the bed, "come sleep here," he said.

She didn’t move from the doorway. Why wasn’t she moving? They both should sleep and the bed was certainly big enough for two and he really just wanted to sleep with her next to him.

"You’re drunk," she said, "and you’re hurt and you need to sleep."

"I’ll sleep if you sleep with me," he said. He was almost pleased he’d gotten shot, because shot had led to drunk and drunk had led to saying what he had wanted to say every night since they’d found her. He wanted to sleep with her by his side and wake up with her by his side and more than anything he really wanted to kiss her.

"You want to kiss me?" she said. Shit, he must have said that last bit out loud.

He shrugged. Suddenly he wished his mind wasn’t so messed up from the moonshine because he really needed to be able to gauge her reaction right now. He hoped it wasn’t disgust. It didn’t look like disgust, but how should he know, he was just some drunk redneck.

"You want to kiss me?" he asked in return. The booze was talking for him again. Maybe it was good to have the booze, he wouldn’t have asked the question otherwise.

"Someday," she said, but she was walking over the bed now, pulling back the sheets so she could lie next to him.

He frowned, “someday?” he asked, as she curled up next to him.

"Someday when you’re not shot or wasted," she replied, "hey, I thought you were a dick when you’re drunk?" she asked. She was really cute. All Daryl could think about was how cute she was. And she was in bed with him. They weren’t even touching, just laying there, looking at each other, but all he could see was her pretty blue eyes and she was just so cute.

"Nope, never gonna be a dick to you again," he said.

She smiled, it was that blinding smile that had no business being on the face of someone who had been through everything that Beth had been through, yet by some miracle was. He loved that smile, loved everything it meant, everything it stood for. Loved that it was the perfect physical manifestation of the hope that defined her and loved that is looked so damn pretty on her pretty face, and lit up everything in her face, from her pretty lips to her pretty eyes.

"Go to sleep," she said, shifting her weight so she could move closer to him. He rested her head on his chest and he could feel her eyelashes flutter as her eyes closed.

And Daryl was shot, drunk, and living in a world where the dead walked and people you never met would shoot you for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but right then, in that moment, with the strongest person he knew falling asleep on his chest, right then his life was perfect, and he fell asleep happier than he had done since before he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I REALLY like getting them drunk.   
> Sorry.  
> (And yeah, Daryl's a dick when he's drunk in Still, but I like to think that was mainly because of his mood before the drinking started. I like to think he started being a happier drunk when Beth managed to show him he's a good person and there are other good people too).


End file.
